


relate

by quietmillennial



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Help, No Ship, in this essay i will expound upon my personal hatred for rose quartz, independent together did things to me, just angst and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: inspired by 'independent together', because i have to psycho-analyze everything, obviouslyi'm high-key praying for a full fledged friendship between these twoi mean come on, imagine the bonding





	relate

Pearl hummed as she ran through the exercise again, watching Greg's foot to assert the tempo. When she finished, she looked up, Greg smiled encouragingly. "That one was the best so far. You pick up fast."

"Thank you," she said happily.

"We should take five, your wrists might start to ache soon."

Pearl chuckled and shook her head, "Probably not, but I'll humour the notion."

She set down the bass and wandered out of the van to watch the waves clap against the shore. She smiled fondly.

"Gorgeous, huh," mused Greg from behind.

"She always did love this place. It was her first choice when we set to build the temple."

"I get why," said Greg, "this was the place that cured my wanderlust. No matter how much I tried, I was never happier anywhere else.”

Pearl looked at him for a moment, an indescribable expression on her face. She looked at the ocean, dissipating against the white sand. “Do you still miss her?”

Greg looked back at her in shock. He felt a knot form in his throat. Something familiar and cold stabbed through him. He almost didn’t answer, staring at his feet. “. . .honestly, I’m not sure anymore.”

Pearl sighed, “I know what you mean. When everything was happening, forming over millennia, it all seemed easier to forgive. But now, I just don’t know.”

Greg whispered, “She wasn’t who I thought she was. I knew there would always be secrets, archives of sh-nickey I never thought was a part of her. Who willingly leaves someone isolated and alone for six thousand years?”

“Someone who took things for granted,” said Pearl, somewhat bitterly. 

“You would know better than anyone, I think.”

“What do you mean?”

Greg stopped. What was there to say? A lot, apparently, as an anger rose in him. “She always controlled you. I never knew that, and it’s pretty unsettling.”

“No,” said Pearl, shaken with guilt, “I, I mean, she always. . .always let me be myself.”

“How many times did you want to tell Garnet and Amethyst the truth, and you couldn’t because Rose literally took your ability to do just that? No one deserves that much control over someone. No one deserves to suffer alone in silence, and I’m sorry you had to do that Pearl.”

As she began to shake, Greg rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he amended, “that wasn’t my place, I just. . .”

Tears began to fall from her wide eyes. “No,” she whispered quietly, “no, you’re. . .you’re right. But I chose to do this with her. I’m not a victim, I’m complicient. I don’t deserve pity-”

“Pearl, you were wooed by someone created to be the most charming being in the universe. Not really your fault. Obviously, I’m the idiot that let himself be lied to and deserted.”

Pearl plopped down incredulously. “Is, is that what this is? Did she leave us like. . .Spinel?”

Greg sat next to her. “I think those are the answers we’ll never get, and neither of us deserve that.” 

Pearl chuckled sadly, but with the smallest pinch of relief. “I never thought that anyone could understand. I really should stop underestimating you.”

Greg smiled goofily, “Nah,” he argued humorously, “you’re batting average is really sweet, keep it up.”

Pearl looked at him again, a soft smile gracing her features. “Was that your song or Steven’s at the concert?”

“Oh, boy,” lamented the man, “that’s a doozy of a question.”

“I know,” Pearl confirmed apologetically, “but, just, try. Please.”

“Mine,” he said flatly, “I just, I don’t know what happened. I felt like I could just let it all go. I think Steven purposefully took a back seat, honestly. I guess he could tell how frustrated I was.”

Pearl cocked an eyebrow, “Why were you frustrated?”

Greg looked down. “You, on factory reset. It just reminded me of her, of all the things I didn’t want to face. How she used all of us, how she used my son, how she used me. It reminded me that she didn’t do anything with anyone else in mind. She just wanted what she wanted, no matter the consequence.”

Pearl laughed hollowly. Greg tried to grin, tried to make it better, but he just couldn’t. It hurt.

“So, why was I your prerogative? I thought that Amethyst was your favorite.”

“Because I think you’re the only one who can understand how I feel. I love Steven with everything I have, and she just threw him to the wolves with no warning to any of us. Like, explicitly keeping the only person who could’ve protected him silent. I wonder if she ever loved us, Pearl. If she ever loved our son, or just thought that maybe he was her next big adventure. So, no, I guess I don’t miss her,” he clapped a hand on Pearl’s back, “I think I have everything I’ve ever wanted right here.”

Pearl pulled Greg into a tight, needy embrace. “I think you’re right.”

Greg hugged her back. “I’m here as long as you need someone.”

“I think that already takes a millennium off my chest.”

The waves crashed against the beach violently as the wind shifted and the sky darkened. Greg hollered in panic as he rushed to get his equipment back into the van, Pearl laughing hysterically as she helped with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at quiet millennial


End file.
